Gebranntes Kind
by theearth
Summary: Die Story basiert auf dem BBC Mehrteiler Between The Sheets mit Richard Armitage als Paul Andrews
1. Chapter 1

Ich versuche mich mal an einer kurzen Geschichte über Paul Andrews. Ihr werdet Paul zu Anfang etwas anders beschrieben finden als wir ihn aus BTS kennen, die Gründe erfahrt ihr später. Ich weiß noch nicht, in welche Richtung die Geschichte gehen soll, sondern schreibe jedes Kapitel so, wie es mir grad einfällt. Ich habe keine Ahnung vom britischen Schulsystem; bitte erwartet also keine Authenzität.

GEBRANNTES KIND…..

Ann Beresford sah ihren neuen Kollegen stirnrunzelnd von der Seite an. Sie galt als aufgeschlossen und hilfsbereit und hatte eigentlich nie Probleme mit anderen Menschen auszukommen, nur hier schienen die Weichen von Anfang an auf Krieg gestanden zuhaben. Es hieß, die ersten acht Sekunden seien entscheidend für einen bleibenden Eindruck und für Sympathie und Antipathie; bei Paul Andrews hatten vier Sekunden ausgereicht. Ann wusste nach wie vor nicht, was sie eigentlich falsch gemacht hatte. Mr. Andrews hatte im Lehrerzimmer an seinem Platz gestanden und seine Tasche ausgepackt; sie war auf ihn zugegangen, hatte ihm die Hand entgegengestreckt, sich vorgestellt und ihn freundlich begrüßt. Daraufhin hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck recht abrupt von neutral zu unangenehm berührt geändert und Ann hatte die Rollläden, die hinuntergingen, förmlich quietschen hören. _Na denn nicht, wer nicht will, der hat schon_, dachte Ann und wandte sich nach der kurzen Begrüßung wieder ihren Aufgabenblättern zu.

Dabei war es dann auch geblieben. Ann hatte noch einen zweiten Anlauf gemacht, denn schließlich konnte jeder mal einen schlechten Tag haben - , auch wenn man den nicht unbedingt auf den ersten Tag an der neuen Schule legen sollte – aber auch hier war Paul Andrews zwar höflich gewesen, aber mehr auch nicht.

Paul Andrews war nach den Ferien als neuer Lehrer für Sport für die männlichen Schüler und für Geschichte eingestellt worden, nachdem der bisherige Lehrer eine Frau aus Wales kennen gelernt hatte und die Schule mitten im Schuljahr verlassen hatte. Ann hatte gehört, dass Mr. Andrews nach seinem Studium als Lehrer einige Jahre als Bewährungshelfer gearbeitet hatte und hatte vorausgesetzt, dass er gut mit Kindern und Jugendlichen umgehen konnte. Das konnte er wohl im Allgemeinen auch, denn was sie so von den Schülern hörte, war positiv, auch wenn ein paar Mädchen klagten, dass er die Jungen bevorzuge.

Seltsam, auch nach sechs Monaten wusste sie _nichts_ über Paul Andrews und irgendwie wurde sie aus dem Mann nicht schlau. Er sah unheimlich gut aus, knapp 1,90 m groß und schlank mit kurzen mittelbraunen Haare und graublauen Augen. Irgendwann in einem früheren Leben musste er auch gerne gelacht haben, denn er hatte Lachfältchen um die Augen.

Der Direktor hatte ihn vorgestellt und Mr. Andrews hatte den üblichen Einstand mit belegten Platten, Tee und Saft gemacht, aber bei der Vorstellung hatte er nichts, aber auch gar nichts über sich erzählt. _Er freue sich hier arbeiten zu können, hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit,_ so das übliche Blabla. Paul Andrews blieb dennoch ein Fremdkörper im Kollegium. Keiner konnte etwas an seiner Arbeit aussetzen. Die Vergleichsarbeiten in Geschichte bescheinigten ihm im Gegenteil eine ungewöhnlich gute Arbeit und seine Klasse hatte in Rugby sogar den 3. Preis bei den Landesschülermeisterschaften errungen. Er hatte allerdings anscheinend kein Interesse sich abseits von fachlichen Fragen mit den anderen Kollegen zu unterhalten und ging immer sofort nach Unterrichtsende nach Hause.

„Sag mal, John," sprach Ann den Direktor John Simmons an. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich von dem Mr. Andrews halten soll und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob er hierher passt."

„Ich gebe dir ja teilweise Recht," erwiderte John. „Und wenn wir nicht so dringend einen Ersatz für Carl Palmer gebraucht hätten und sich jemand anderes auf diesen Posten beworben hätte, der auch nur annähernd die gleiche Qualifikation hat, wäre ich auch nicht mit ihm einverstanden gewesen. Bereits beim Vorstellungsgespräch, als ich ihn nach Hobbies und dergleichen fragte, erklärte er mit etwas anderen Worten, aber deutlich, dass mich das nichts anginge und dass er nicht wünsche, dass irgendwelche Details aus seinem Privatleben breitgetreten würden. Wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass das Schulamt uns nur Leute schickt, bei denen alles in Ordnung ist…Wäre er zwanzig Jahre älter, würde ich einfach sagen, er ist ein schrulliger Junggeselle. Als Lehrer ist er gut, wirklich, aber als Mensch…Ich habe auch schon bemerkt, dass zwischen euch beiden regelrecht die Eiswürfel klirren. Womit bist du denn ins Fettnäpfchen getreten?"

Ann zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn ich das bloß wüsste, es wäre mir auch egal, wenn ich nicht Angst hätte, dass die ganze Atmosphäre im Kollegium darunter leidet. Außerdem sitze ich im Lehrerzimmer neben ihm. Ich würde mich ja umsetzen, aber ich fürchte, es will keiner mit mir tauschen." Sie grinste etwas gequält.

Ausgerechnet heute hatte Mr. Andrews auch noch zur gleichen Zeit Freistunde wie sie und nutzte sie ebenfalls zum Korrigieren seiner Klausuren. Er schaute nicht einmal rüber. _Wie man sich täuschen kann_, dachte Ann, _er sieht nett aus. Und sehr attraktiv, _flüsterte eine leise Stimme, aber die gleiche Stimme erinnerte Ann daran, dass sie sich schon einmal in einem sehr gut aussehenden, angeblich netten Mann getäuscht hatte

„Entschuldigen Sie, kann ich Sie mal kurz sprechen, Mrs. Beresford? Es ist wichtig." Eine Schülerin aus der 9. Klasse stand am Eingang des Klassenzimmers. Ann war Vertrauenslehrerin. Sie klappte ihre Mappe zu und bedeutete dem Mädchen ihr zu folgen.

„Ich heiße Christine Miller und bin in der Geschichtsklasse von Mr. Andrews und…Ich weiß, man soll so etwas nicht sagen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, er kann mich nicht leiden und benachteiligt mich…Ich hab wirklich nichts Schlimmes gemacht, jedenfalls nichts, was so eine Wahnsinnsstrafarbeit wert wäre. Okay, ich hab mal nicht aufgepasst und als er in mein Heft geschaut hat, da hatte ich Herzchen reingemalt und seinen Namen daneben. Aber muss er da gleich so sauer werden und mir so ein Riesenreferat über Richard III aufbrummen? Ich meine, was ist denn so schlimm dran? Er sieht echt total toll aus…Wir hatten noch nie einen so gut aussehenden Lehrer hier und…Er bevorzugt die Jungs total, es ist echt ungerecht…"

„Stopp, stopp, Christine. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, worum es geht. Ich werde mal mit ihm sprechen," unterbrach Ann den Redeschwall der Schülerin. Nachdem Christine verschwunden war, ging Ann langsam wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Paul Andrews war noch immer damit beschäftigt seine Klausuren zu korrigieren. „Mr. Andrews, haben Sie einmal einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?"

Paul nickte zustimmend, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck alles andere als einladend war.

„Eine Schülerin aus Ihrer Geschichtsklasse war grade bei mir. Wie Sie wissen, bin ich Vertrauenslehrerin. Sie hat mir von dem Vorfall erzählt und sie fühlte sich von Ihnen ungerecht behandelt. Die Mädchen in dem Alter schwärmen nun mal oft für ihre Lehrer. Das ist harmlos. Waren Sie nicht etwas zu streng?"

„Aus harmloser Schwärmerei kann leicht mehr werden," erwiderte Paul ungerührt. „Sie wird sich in Zukunft zweimal überlegen, wie sie damit umgeht."

Ann platzte der Kragen. „Das _ganz_ sicher. Sie hat gleich gelernt, dass es bei Ihnen nichts zum Schwärmen gibt. Aber wahrscheinlich war es auch zu viel von Ihnen Einsicht zu erwarten."

Sie packte ihre Tasche und verließ das Lehrerzimmer; ihre Klausuren würde sie anderswo korrigieren.


	2. Chapter 2

Das ist das Schöne an Fanfiction – Man kann bestimmte Sachen verändern. Ich habe die Sache geändert, die ich bis zum Schluss gehofft hatte.

GEBRANNTES KIND…

Paul merkte, dass er auch nach einem halben Jahr an der South-Side-School noch ein Fremdkörper an der Schule war, aber das war wohl auch besser so. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre es ihm nicht schwer gefallen, schnell mit allen Kollegen Kontakt zu bekommen, noch vor einem Jahr hatte er mit Freude in die Zukunft geblickt, hatte eine Freundin, die er liebte und eine kleine Tochter.

Dann war es passiert: Ein 15-jähriges Mädchen, das er als Bewährungshelfer betreuen sollte, hatte ihn beschuldigt, er sei ihr zu nahe gekommen und war zur Polizei gegangen. Eine Untersuchung war eingeleitet und er war vom Dienst suspendiert worden. Von Anfang an hatte seine Freundin Alona ihm nicht geglaubt, dass Tracy Ellis alles nur erfunden hatte aus Rache an Paul, der nicht das Interesse an ihr zeigte, das sie sie gewünscht hatte. Und es war nicht nur Alona gewesen, bis auf eine einzige Kollegin hatten mehr oder minder alle durchblicken lassen, dass das Mädchen ja wohl nicht grundlos zur Polizei gegangen sei. Seine Eltern hatten ihn unterstürzt, aber sie waren fast die einzigen gewesen. Tracy hatte die Anzeige zwar später zurückgezogen und er hatte geglaubt, alles würde gut, doch nur einen Tag später war das Mädchen von einer Überführung in den Tod gesprungen. An dieser Überführung hatte sie Betttücher befestigt, die sie mit Farbe besprüht hatte: „_Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt_." Eine Woche später hatte Alona ihm gesagt, er solle ausziehen und fast gleichzeitig hatte man ihm aus fadenscheinigen Gründen gekündigt. _Es ist nicht mehr genug Arbeit für alle da und daher haben Sie sicherlich Verständnis…._

Paul hatte sich ein Zimmer genommen und in den Tagen darauf einige Flaschen Whiskey geleert; eine Zukunft gab es für ihn nicht mehr. Und dann…dann hatte man Tracys Tagebuch gefunden. Die verwirrte Mutter war in ein Heim eingewiesen und die Wohnung aufgelöst worden. Dabei hatten Nachbarn, die sich einige Möbelstücke nahmen, auch das Tagebuch gefunden und darin gelesen. Was, wenn sie es ungelesen fort geschmissen hätten, was, wenn sie es zwar gelesen, aber die Bedeutung nicht erkannt hätten? Sie hatten das Tagebuch jedoch zur Polizei gebracht, die ihn sofort informierte: Tracy hatte Rache nehmen wollen an dem Mann, der sie nicht wollte. Plötzlich hatten es alle schon immer gewusst und auch Alona hatte ihn angerufen, ob er ihr verzeihen könne, die Umstände seien eben so gewesen, dass sie ihn habe verdächtigen müssen. Paul hatte ihr lapidar gesagt, dass sein Anwalt sich mit dem ihren wegen des Besuchsrechtes für Fiona in Verbindung setzen werde. Dann hatte er aufgelegt.

Sehr schnell war Paul klar geworden, dass er nicht mehr als Bewährungshelfer arbeiten wollte. Damals, nach seinem Studium als Lehrer, war es ihm als etwas ganz Abenteuerliches erschienen; Lehrer konnte er immer noch werden, irgendwann später. Und jetzt? Vielleicht war das geregelte, vorausschaubare Leben eines Lehrers das, was er brauchte. Es erschien ein Glückgriff, dass an einer Schule in Manchester dringend ein Lehrer für Geschichte und Sport gesucht wurde und Paul hatte zugegriffen, als ihm - wohl mangels einer anderen Bewerbung – die Zusage ins Haus flatterte.

Nur ein paar Monate später hatte Alona ihn angerufen. _Sie wolle ihre Praxisstunden erweitern, da sie sie Hypothek auf das Haus jetzt alleine bezahlen müsste, ein Au-pair-Mädchen könne sie sich nicht mehr leisten und vielleicht sei es sowieso das Beste, wenn Fiona bei ihm bliebe, als Lehrer könne er es zeitlich gut einrichten…._

Paul hatte ein kleines günstiges Reihenhaus am Rande von Manchester gefunden, das er für drei Jahre mieten konnte, da der Besitzer für einige Jahre ins Ausland gegangen war. Die Nachbarn waren nett und freundlich, merkten aber schnell, dass Paul keinen Kontakt wünschte. Jetzt wohnte Fiona bei ihm und besuchte ihre Mutter ein Mal im Monat, inzwischen etwas widerstrebend, denn anscheinend gingen auch an diesen Wochenenden Praxistermine vor und Fiona fand sich des Öfteren vor dem Fernseher wieder.

Fiona war Pauls Lichtblick geworden und er war froh, dass er jetzt mehr Zeit für sie hatte. Die Trennung ihrer Eltern und später den Umzug hatte sie zuerst schlecht verkraftet, aber mehr und mehr hatte das scheue Mädchen gemerkt, dass sie ihren Vater jetzt viel mehr für sich hatte und dass man viel mehr mit ihm machen konnte als sie gedacht hatte. Er nahm sogar an den Teeparties, die sie für ihre Puppen gab, teil und wenn sie sich so mit den Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse unterhielt, war das wohl mehr, als man von den meisten Vätern sagen konnte.

Paul wusste, dass außer dem Beziehung zu Alona noch viel mehr in die Brüche gegangen war. Wenn er sich gegenüber ehrlich war, hatte es mit Alona schon länger gekriselt. Die Partnertherapie hatte ihm einiges klar gemacht, auch wenn es nur einige wenige Sitzungen gewesen waren: In seinen Partnerschaften traf nicht er die Entscheidungen oder traf sie gemeinsam mit seiner Partnerin, sondern er ließ sie für sich treffen. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte irgendwann immer rebelliert ohne dass ihm klar geworden war, woran seine Beziehungen scheiterten. Eigentlich war er ein selbstbewusster Mann; was war es, dass er immer stärkere Frauen suchte? Er wusste es nicht. Das übliche Bild der dominanten Mutter passte nicht, seine war das krasse Gegenteil. Aber es war wohl relativ sinnlos darüber zu philosophieren.

Pauls ganzes Weltbild war zu Bruch gegangen, alles, was er für gegeben angenommen hatte, Vertrauen, Anteilnahme…Alles war nicht echt gewesen, was er für Freundschaft gehalten hatte, war nur oberflächlich gewesen. Auf so etwas würde er in Zukunft verzichten und auch um Frauen wie Alona einen großen Bogen machen.

Der erste Tag in der neuen Schule hatte gleich gut angefangen. Während er seine Tasche auspackte, hatte ihn eine junge Kollegin angesprochen und sich vorgestellt. Sie war der gleiche Typ wie Alona, zierlich, brünett und hübsch und anscheinend genauso von sich selbst überzeugt. Der erste Eindruck war geblieben. Auf die Beschwerde einer Schülerin hin hatte sie ihn gemeint abkanzeln zu können wie einen Schuljungen. Davon hatte er für sein Leben lang genug.


	3. Chapter 3

GEBRANNTES KIND:::

Kapitel 3

„Parker? Ann? – Hat irgendjemand Paul Andrews gesehen? " John Simmons kam, ein Blatt Papier schwenkend, aus seinem Zimmer und sein rundes Gesicht strahlte. „Hier ist ein Fax vom Schulamt gekommen, das ihn freuen wird und nicht nur ihn."

„Ich glaube, Andrews ist direkt nach Unterrichtsschluss nach Hause gegangen," erklärte Parker Reynolds.

John runzelte seine Stirn. „.Na gut, ich werde ihn dann anrufen," erklärte John Simmons und klatschte in die Hände. „Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, bitte einmal alle herhören; ich habe eine sehr erfreuliche Nachricht vom Schulamt. Die South-Side-School hat sich durch den 3. Platz bei den Rugbyschülermeisterschaften für den Landeswettbewerb qualifiziert. Der Schulinspektor will am Montagmorgen selbst vorbeikommen und alles mit Mr. Andrews besprechen."

Während des allgemeinen Gemurmels verschwand Simmons in seinem Büro, kam aber nach ein paar Minuten wieder heraus. „Er nimmt nicht ab und auch sein Handy ist ausgeschaltet. Dann haben wir ein kleines Problem Andrews hat Montag aber die ersten zwei Stunden frei. Es muss jemand von euch hinfahren und ihn benachrichtigen. Moment, ich habe hier die Adresse…Das liegt ziemlich weit im Norden…Ann, das ist zwar nicht direkt auf deinem Weg, aber mehr als 10 Minuten Umweg mit dem Auto kostet dich das nicht. Wenn er nicht da ist, dann wirf es ihm grad in den Briefkasten, ich schreib noch ein paar Zeilen dazu."

Ann grinste. „Gib schon her, John." Ein paar Minuten zusätzlich mit Paul Andrews würden sie nicht umbringen.

Ann steuerte ihren kleinen Wagen in die gepflegte Reihenhaussiedlung und fand das Haus recht schnell. Von der Art her, wie sie Andrews einschätzte, hätte eigentlich eher ein Betonbunker zu ihm gepasst. Sie stellte ihr Auto ab und klingelte; nur ein paar Sekunden später hörte sie seine Stimme „Ich komme, Fiona!" und dann wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgemacht. Das breite Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand sofort, als er Ann erkannte. „Mrs. Beresford, Sie wünschen?" _Sie wünschen! Was für ein Ausdruck, förmlicher ging es wohl kaum noch!_. „Mr. Andrews, ich _wünsche_ gar nichts von Ihnen, aber John Simmons bat mich Ihnen dies hier vorbeizubringen, da Sie ihr Handy ausgeschaltet haben und Ihr Telefon nicht abnehmen." Damit drückte sie ihm das Fax und die Notizen des Direktors in die Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Paul biss sich auf die Lippe; dies war unnötig gewesen. Ann Beresford hatte ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, aber irgendwie erwischte sie ihn wohl immer auf dem falschen Fuß. „Mrs Beresford, ich möchte mich entschuldigen; vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben." Seine Stimme klang freundlicher als sonst und Ann drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Was sie registrierte war, dass er auch nicht so steif aussah wie sonst. In der Schule schien er Wert drauf zu legen, möglichst viel Distanz zwischen sich und alle anderen zu bringen, was sich auch in seinem Stil und seiner Kleidung ausdrückte, Haare glatt gekämmt, konservativ und oft mit Schlips und Kragen. Jetzt trug er ein paar ausgeblichene Jeans mit Löchern an den Knien und ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt, seine Haare waren zerzaust. _Richtig klasse sieht er aus und wenn er so in die Schule käme, würden noch mehr Schülerinnen Herzchen in ihre Hefte malen, na ja, vermutlich nicht nur Schülerinnen._

Noch bevor Ann eine Antwort finden konnte, hörte sie eine helle Kinderstimme hinter sich. „Daddy, Daddy, ich habe eine 1 in Rechnen geschrieben!" und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ein etwa 7-jähriges Mädchen, das auf Paul Andrews zurannte. _Daddy_?

Sie sah, wie das Mädchen an Paul Andrews hochhüpfte, der sie hochhob. „Daddy, ist das nicht toll?" Ann stand fast erstarrt. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass dieser unbeliebte Kollege eine kleine Tochter hatte, sein Gesichtsausdruck war so unähnlich dem, den sie jeden Tag in der Schule sah, dass sie fast glaubte einen anderen Menschen vor sich zu haben.

Paul gab seiner Tochter einen kleinen Kuss und setzte sie dann wieder ab. Es war ihm peinlich, dass Mrs. Beresford ihn so gesehen hatte; sein Privatleben ging niemanden etwas an. Fiona schaute die fremde Frau neugierig an. Seit sie hier wohnten, war noch nie jemand zu Besuch gekommen. „Fiona, das ist Mrs Beresford. Sie ist Lehrerin an der gleichen Schule wie ich und hat mir etwas vorbeigebracht. Gehst du dann schon mal rein und ziehst dich um?" Fiona grüßte Ann freundlich und verschwand dann im Haus.

Ann räusperte sich. „Das ist also der Grund, warum Sie immer direkt nach Schulschluss verschwinden. John Simmons meinte nämlich schon, er müsste mit Ihnen mal darüber reden, dass Sie nie länger bleiben. Vielleicht müssten Sie sich mit Ihrer Frau mal abwechseln."

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet," erwiderte Paul, dessen Gesicht sich wieder verschlossen hatte.

_Autsch! Anscheinend lasse ich kein Fettnäpfchen aus. Bravo Ann, gut gemacht_! „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Andrews, es geht mich auch nichts an. Ich geh dann wieder, mein Botendienst ist erledigt." Sie lächelte etwas verlegen und ging zu ihrem Wagen.

Nachdenklich fuhr Ann nach Hause. Es war nicht nur, dass Paul Andrews einfach unverschämt gut aussah, Ann merkte plötzlich, wie anders dieser Mann sein konnte. Vielleicht hatte er Schweres erlebt, war Witwer oder geschieden. Es hieß, dass er Jungen bevorzuge; vielleicht hatte er schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Es konnte aber doch nicht sein, dass er daraufhin alles abblockte, oder?

Eine verräterische Stimme flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: _Und was machst __du_


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Sie hatte Greg an der Universität kennen gelernt. Während sie Lehrerin für Mathematik und Physik werden wollte, hatte er Betriebswirtschaft studiert und nach einer gemeinsamen Mathematikvorlesung hatte er sie angesprochen.

_Greg Winston war groß, schwarzhaarig, hatte braune Augen und ein gewinnendes Lächeln; er sah blendend aus, ja, blendend war das richtige Wort, denn erst nach einer Weile hatte Ann festgestellt, wie anders es hinter dieser tollen Fassade aussah. Zuerst war alles wie im Bilderbuch gewesen; es hatte ihr geschmeichelt, wie wichtig sie Greg anscheinend war. Er holte sie oft ab, verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit ihr. Doch dann merkte Ann, wie Greg zunehmend begann hatte ihr Leben zu kontrollieren. ‚Diese Freundin passt doch nicht zu dir…das ist kein Umgang für dich, diese Farbe und dieser Stil passen nicht zu dir…. der Aerobic-Kurs nimmt zu viel Zeit weg, die du besser mit mir verbringen könnest… warum willst du den Bus nehmen, wenn er ich dich genauso gut abholen kann?'….Es war schleichend und Ann fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl, ohne den Finger darauf legen zu können. Eines Abends, nachdem Greg gegangen war, machte sie die Tür hinter sich zu und dachte darüber nach, wie ihr Leben aussah. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr nicht. .Auf was für einen Weg war sie da geraten und konnte man das Liebe nennen, was Greg für sie empfand? Auf seine Art sicher, doch sie fühlte sich, als bekäme sie keine Luft mehr. Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht und einem weiteren Tag, den sie, statt zur Uni zu gehen, grübelnd zu Hause verbrachte, rief sie Greg an und machte Schluss. Erst dann begann der Albtraum: Er rief sie an, nach den Seminaren stand er an der Saaltür oder wartete an ihrer Haustür, bis sie ihm damit drohen musste eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen ihn zu erwirken. Selbst dann ließ er nicht locker. Mit einem Greg Winston machte man nicht Schluss. Greg war ein Einzelkind und kam aus reichem Haus. Er war gewohnt, dass alles so lief, wie er es wollte.. Er rief manchmal mitten in der Nacht an, sagte aber nichts – Ann wusste, dass es Greg war, aber nicht, was sie tun sollte. In der darauf folgenden Zeit verbrachte sie viel Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen und achtete darauf, dass sie möglichst nicht allein war. Sie kaufte sich einen Anrufbeantworter und ein neues Handy und war froh, dass sie kurz darauf ihr Studium abschließen und eine Stelle in Manchester antreten konnte._

Vielleicht war es Anns Art, die es Greg leicht gemacht hatte zu dominieren. Sie war freundlich, hilfsbereit und gutmütig. Seit der Erfahrung mit Greg war sie vorsichtiger geworden und hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder einen Mann in ihr Leben zu lassen, der meinte sie kontrollieren zu können. Doch wenn sie ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber war, hatte sie diese Angst bei jedem Mann gehabt, der näheres Interesse an ihr hatte. So war sie Single geblieben ohne es eigentlich zu wollen. Sie flirtete auf einer oberflächlichen Ebene, ging aus, aber fast nur in der Gruppe und beschränkte sich auf nette Männer, nette, _langweilige_ Männer. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass die schlechte Erfahrung ihr Leben bestimmte.

_Allerdings_, stellte Ann grimmig fest, _habe ich nicht zugelassen, dass mich das zu so einem Kotzbrocken macht wie Paul Andrews. Wieso ergreife ich auf einmal Partei für diesen Mann? Habt ihr Probleme? Kommt zu Ann, sie hat Verständnis, oh, Mann. Tatsache ist, dass er sich in der Schule unfreundlich und distanziert verhält und noch nie ein nettes Wort für mich hatte._ _Was zerbrech ich überhaupt mir den Kopf über Paul Andrews – wahrscheinlich weil ich schließlich nicht tot bin und nur eine Tote hätte übersehen, wie fantastisch Paul Andrews aussehen konnte. _

Paul starrte Ann noch einen Augenblick nach und ging dann ins Haus, wo Fiona schon in der Küche herumklapperte. Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, wie entgeistert Ann Beresford ihn angestarrt hatte. In der Schule lief er wie der Inbegriff des Spießers herum und wenn er nach Hause kam, konnte er die Kleider nicht schnell genug loswerden und in Jeans und T-Shirt schlüpfen. Das war nicht er, der ihn da aus dem Spiegel anschaute. Aber wer war er eigentlich? Die letzten Monate hatte er sich in die Arbeit gestürzt um sich abzulenken. Vielleicht war es Zeit über sich selbst nachzudenken. _Später_, dachte er, nahm eine Pfanne aus dem Schrank und ließ sich von Fiona beim Kochen helfen.

Wo war die Sekretärin schon wieder? Dies war nun schon das dritte Mal in einer Woche, dass Paul seine Arbeitsblätter für den Geschichtsunterricht selbst kopieren musste, jeweils sechs Seiten für dreißig Schüler. Das konnte eine Weile dauern. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und noch bevor er den Kopierer anschalten konnte, hörte Paul im Nebenraum Stimmen; Ann Beresford und Britney Sheer, die Musiklehrerin, unterhielten sich. Paul verzog das Gesicht. Es interessierte ihn nicht uns ging ihn auch nichts an, was Mrs. Sheer am Wochenende gemacht hatte, bei welcher Kosmetikerin sie gewesen war und welche tolle Nagellacksorte sie gefunden hatte. Offenbar interessierte es Ann Beresford auch nicht sonderlich, denn sie blieb recht einsilbig. Schon wollte Paul sich bemerkbar machen, da wechselte Britney Sheer das Thema.

„Sag mal, wie ist denn der Andrews so privat? Du hast ihm doch den Brief von Simmons gebracht."

Paul war klar, was jetzt folgen würde. Auch wenn er nicht viel über seine Kollegen wusste, so hatte er schnell gemerkt, dass Britney Sheer die schlimmste Klatschbase an der Schule war.


	5. Chapter 5

GEBRANNTES KIND …

Kap. 5

Ann zögerte kurz. „Ach weißt du, da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Ich habe geklingelt, ihm den Brief gegeben und bin dann auch gleich wieder gegangen. Er hat mich nicht rein gebeten."

„Na ja, hätte ich mir ja denken können,.ist ein ziemlicher Eisklotz. Henry meinte letztens, dass er sich wohl für das Besseres hielte, jedenfalls kommt er so rüber," erwiderte Britney enttäuscht, dass ihre Neugier nicht befriedigt wurde. „Ich weiß nur, dass er noch steifer wirkt als sonst, wenn du in seine Nähe kommst. Wahrscheinlich bist du nicht sein Typ. Männer mögen es, wenn man ein bisschen hilflos wirkt." Sie lachte. „Eigentlich schade, er könnte fantastisch aussehen…aber diese Anzüge und die miesepetrige Miene…Da fällt mir ein, weißt du eigentlich, ob er verheiratet ist?"

„Ich habe keine Frau gesehen," antwortete Ann. „Du Britney, tut mir leid, ich habe keine Zeit mehr, ich muss noch verschiedene Sachen vorbereiten." Während Britney davon segelte, atmete Ann tief aus. Sie wusste nie, wie sie mit dieser Kollegin umgehen sollte. Weder hatte sie fachlich etwas drauf noch war sie von der Persönlichkeit besonders anziehend. Sollte Ann zwischen Paul Andrews und Britney Sheer als Begleitperson auf eine einsame Insel wählen müssen, würde sie noch lieber Paul Andrews nehmen.

Paul hatte sich nicht gerührt und keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Er wusste nicht, wem es peinlicher gewesen wäre, wenn die beiden Frauen ihn gesehen hätten, obwohl Britney Sheer das Wort peinlich wahrscheinlich nicht buchstabieren konnte. Ann Beresford hatte nichts gesagt. Sie hatte nicht gelogen und dennoch nichts über ihn und Fiona gesagt. Das war – nett, einfach nett. Paul fiel kein besseres Wort ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie tatsächlich falsch eingeschätzt.

Doch etwas Weiteres war Paul zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Er wollte zwar keinen näheren Kontakt zu den Kollegen, aber er hatte nie überheblich wirken wollen. Nachdem er seine Kopien gemacht hatte, kehrte er ins Lehrerzimmer zurück, packte seine Tasche und ging nachdenklich in seinen Unterricht.

Nach der sechsten Stunde wurden normalerweise allgemeine Probleme und Anliegen besprochen. Dieser Tag jedoch schien nur für ein Thema reserviert zu sein: Rugby!. John Simmons strahlte; der Schulinspektor hatte noch einen Preis von 500 £ für die Schule überbracht; der 3.Platz war die beste Platzierung, die die Schule in den vergangenen 23 Jahren erreicht hatte.

„Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, wir alle sollten dieses Turnier unterstützen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn möglichst viele von euch als Zuschauer daran teilnehmen würden. Ich habe außerdem bereits ein Schreiben an die betroffenen Eltern entworfen und auf die Wichtigkeit von weiteren Übungsspielen hingewiesen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Die Landesmeisterschaften sind bereits in 4 Wochen. Mein Vorschlag wäre 2 Stunden zusätzlich donnerstags nachmittags. Mr. Andrews, meinen Sie, das ist ausreichend?"

Ann sah auf Paul, der sich bei den Worten des Direktors auf die Lippe gebissen hatte, jetzt aber langsam zustimmend nickte. Sie konnte sich denken, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war, seine Tochter. Schnell kritzelte sie ein paar Worte auf einen kleinen Zettel und schob ihn unauffällig zu ihm rüber. Paul runzelte die Stirn und überflog, was Ann geschrieben hatte:

_Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich_

_in der Zeit auf Ihre Tochter aufpassen._

Pauls Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion und Ann stöhnte innerlich. _Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Mal mein Gehirn einschalten, bevor ich wieder einmal aus dem Bauch heraus Hilfe anbiete. Wer hat das Gerücht verbreitet, Mathematiker seien rationale Menschen?_

Während sie am Ende der Besprechung ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, sprach Paul Ann an. „Könnte ich Sie gleich einen Moment sprechen?"

Die übrigen Kollegen waren gegangen und Ann stand auf. „Ich weiß schon, was Sie mir sagen wollen. Es geht mich nichts an," sagte sie.

„Nein," sagte Paul, „Sie wissen nicht, was ich sagen möchte. Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken und ich möchte mich entschuldigen für mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber, das von Anfang an nicht in Ordnung war." In der Andeutung eines Lächelns bewegten sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Das Lächeln wurde stärker, als er sah, wie verdutzt Ann ihn anblickte. „Und ich nehme Ihr Angebot gerne an."

Nachdem Fiona ins Bett verschwunden war, ließ Paul sich aufs Sofa fallen und machte sich eine Flasche Bier auf. In gierigen Zügen schluckte er das eiskalte Bier; das tat gut! Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf die Couchlehne und schloss die Augen. Voll berufstätig und allein erziehend zu sein war anstrengend. Alona hatte so getan, als ob sie die einzige sei, die einen vollen Arbeitstag zu bewältigen hätte und sein Beruf mehr oder minder eine Halbtagsbeschäftigung mit viel zu viel Urlaub sei – das übliche Lehrerklischee eben. Aber Alona war immer gut darin gewesen ihn wie einen Loser darzustellen. Wahrscheinlich wäre ihre einzige Bemerkung zu dem Rugby-Turnier gewesen, dass sie jetzt zeitlich darunter leiden müsse.

Ann Beresford dagegen, eine Kollegin, mit der er sonst nichts zu tun hatte und zu der er von Anfang an ziemlich unfreundlich gewesen war, hatte ihm Hilfe angeboten. Er würde in Fionas Schule Bescheid sagen, dass Ann sie abholen würde. So wie er sie falsch eingeschätzt hatte, war es vielleicht auch mit anderen Kollegen. Das, was er mit angehört hatte, gab Paul schon zu denken. Er hatte sich so distanziert verhalten, dass noch nicht einmal eine oberflächliche Beziehung zustande gekommen war; das gleiche galt für die Nachbarn. Ob eine Nachbarin Fiona auch mal für drei Stunden nehmen würde? Wohl kaum. Er hatte sich enttäuscht in ein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen und vorgespielt jemand zu sein, der er nicht war. Wohl gefühlt hatte er sich dabei nicht. Sein Blick fiel auf die braune Anzugjacke und den Schlips, die er, als er heimkam, achtlos über den Stuhl geworfen hatte. Als allererstes würde er diese Verkleidung loswerden. Doch eines war Paul klar. Seine inneren Verletzungen würden ein paar Jeans nicht heilen.


	6. Chapter 6

GEBRANNTES KIND…

Kap. 6

„Das glaubst du nicht!" Britney Sheer schoss ins Lehrerzimmer. „Guck mal aus dem Fenster!" Vom Fenster des Lehrerzimmers hatte man einen guten Blick auf den Lehrerparkplatz und als Ann hinausschaute, war ihr sofort klar, was bzw. wen Britney meinte: Paul Andrews, die Haare nicht wie sonst in eine langweilige Konfirmandenfrisur gekämmt, mit Jeans, offenem Hemd und einem modischen Jackett.

„Er sieht nicht mehr so aus, als hätte er einen Besen verschluckt. Vielleicht hat ihn der Preis für sein Rugby-Team etwas lockerer gemacht. Ich wünsche ihm noch viele weitere Erfolge," flüsterte Parker Ann im Laufe des Tages zu. „Er könnte richtig menschlich werden." Ann grinste. Sie mochte Parker, er war offen und fast immer gut gelaunt, seit ein paar Monaten glücklich verheiratet und zeigte bei dem unvorsichtigsten Ausdruck von Interesse ein Bild von seiner Frau.

In den vergangenen Monaten hatte Paul lediglich für seine Arbeit Interesse gezeigt, um die Kollegen hatte er sich nicht gekümmert. Er kannte die Namen, wusste, wer welches Fach unterrichtete, aber das war alles. Heute schaute er zum ersten Mal richtig im Lehrerzimmer um. Diesen Entschluss bereute er allerdings fast augenblicklich, als er den Blick von Britney Sheer spürte, und _der_ war eindeutig. Vielleicht hätte er doch sein übliches Outfit tragen sollen? Auf diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit legte er keinen Wert und schon gar nicht von dieser Frau.

Der Nachmittag mit Paul Andrews kleiner Tochter auf dem Matschspielplatz im Park war schön gewesen und Fiona hatte sich als „pflegeleicht" herausgestellt. Anns Angebot auf sie aufzupassen war spontan gewesen; viel Erfahrung hatte sie nicht mit kleinen Kindern, aber sie wusste noch gut, was sie selbst als Kind gern gemacht hatte. Wenn sie sich Fiona und sich selbst so anschaute, kamen Ann allerdings Zweifel, ob sie sich nicht besser etwas anderes ausgesucht hätte. Sie drückte auf die Klingel und hörte die Schritte, die sich näherten. Diesmal erwischte sie Paul Andrews nicht auf dem falschen Fuß, er grinste sogar, als er Fiona ansah. „Kommen Sie rein, schaun Sie sich aber besser nicht um," sagte er. „Ich habs nicht vor und hab auch nicht vor Ihnen putzen zu helfen," erwiderte Ann.

„Kaffee?" fragte Paul und Ann nickte, während sie sich auf das Sofa setzte und Paul in der Küche verschwand. Sie schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um; es war mit schon einige Jahre alten Kiefermöbeln eingerichtet, teilweise nicht sonderlich zusammenpassend, jedenfalls nicht das, was sie bis vor einigen Tagen mit Paul Andrews assoziiert hätte. Ein paar Minuten später stellte Paul einen Becher mit heißem Kaffee vor sie hin. Sie nahm einen Schluck und hätte ihn fast wieder ausgespuckt: Wie brachte es jemand fertig so einen scheußlichen Kaffee zu machen? Wenn der Mann so kochte wie er Kaffee machte, war Fiona nicht zu beneiden. Ann tat noch etwas Milch und Zucker rein und stürzte das Gebräu schnell hinunter. Paul hatte sich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber gesetzt, er schien entspannt und schaute sie…freundlich an. So, wie er jetzt schaute…Unwillkürlich strahlte sie ihn an. .Es war nicht nur seine Kleidung, abgeschnittene alte Jeans und ein Tankshirt. Er war anders als noch vor wenigen Tagen; was hatte das ausgelöst? Und was, wenn er gar nicht anders war? Ein paar andere Klamotten machten noch keinen anderen Mann. Es war doch nicht normal, dass sich jemand so schnell und grundlegend änderte. Welcher von beiden war denn jetzt echt? Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn sie sich auf das beschränkte, was sie vereinbart hatten, das Aufpassen von Fiona. Weitere Gedanken über diesen Mann würde sie sich nicht machen – auch wenn er verdammt gut aussah, besonders wenn er lächelte. Abrupt stand sie auf. „So, ich muss los, danke für den Kaffee. Wir sehn uns morgen, ach übrigens, am nächsten Donnerstag müsste Fiona zu _mir_ kommen."

Paul war verwirrt. Grade eben hatte sie ihn noch richtig angelächelt, und urplötzlich war das Lachen verschwunden und es sah fast so aus, als ob sie fluchtartig das Weite suchte. Und es hatte ihn gestört; der Anblick gegenüber hatte ihm gefallen. Sie war wohl zwischen 25 und 28 und es war eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Alona, die ihn zuerst gestört hatte. Doch wenn er sie richtig anschaute, sah sie eigentlich ganz anders aus. Ihre Stimme war dunkler und wärmer, sie hatte Sommersprossen, ihre grünen Augen hatten kleine goldene Flecken und ihre Haare waren mehr rötlich als braun. Wenn er sie richtig anschaute, dann… Verdammt noch mal, wenn er sie anschaute, kam er auf Gedanken wie schon lange nicht mehr und diese Gedanken machten sich _ziemlich_ selbstständig. Doch ihr Verhalten war bis auf diesen kurzen Moment vorhin, wo sie ihn richtig angestrahlt hatte, einfach nur nett und freundlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ann einen Freund; eine Frau wie sie war sicher nicht ungebunden. Mit Sicherheit war sie sowieso der falsche Typ für ihn. Sie war selbstbewusst und trotz seines Auftretens war _er_ das nicht. Die wenigen Therapiesitzungen mit Alonas Partner hatten ihm das gezeigt.

_Und außerdem solltest du den ganzen Mist der vergangenen Monate aufarbeiten, ehe du wieder an eine Frau denkst_. Entschlossen griff Paul nach dem Telefonbuch…_Psychotherapie_…Er kannte hier sowieso niemanden…Dr. L. Shrink…Na, das passte ja! Nomen est omen, den würde er nehmen. Paul hob den Telefonhörer ab.

Zwei Tage später betrat Paul die Praxis, Praxis war wohl das falsche Wort, denn schon das Wartezimmer war wohnlich eingerichtet wie damals bei Alonas Räumen. Doch wie jedes Mal, wenn er an Alona dachte, fühlte Paul Wut in sich aufsteigen. Die Tür öffnete sich. „Mr. Andrews?" fragte eine junge Frau und Paul erstarrte. Vor ihm stand die schönste Frau, die im realen Leben je mir ihm gesprochen hatte, knapp 1,80m groß und schlank, lange schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. „Guten Abend, ich bin Lydia Shrink."

_Eine Frau! Dr. Shrink war eine Frau und dazu noch so eine Frau_. Er hatte bei der Terminvereinbarung gedacht, die Frau, die sich am Telefon meldete, sei eine Sprechstundenhilfe oder so. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass die junge Frau die Praxis allein führte; hier war sonst niemand. Langsam ergriff er die hingehaltene Hand und folgte ihr.

Dr. Shrink lächelte; sie hatte Pauls Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt. „War Ihre Vorstellung von mir anders?

„Das kann man sagen," erwiderte Paul zögernd. „Vielleicht wäre das etwas, was ich besser mit einem Mann besprechen könnte."

„Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag; Sie sprechen mit mir und wenn Sie nach der 1.Stunde immer noch meinen Sie gingen lieber zu einem Mann, dann tun Sie das und ich werde Ihnen nichts berechnen."

Paul machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Die Stunde war anstrengend gewesen, aber sie hatte sich gelohnt; anders als er vermutet hatte, war es ihm nicht so schwer gefallen mit Dr. Shrink zu sprechen und für die kommende Woche hatte er wieder einen Termin ausgemacht.

Er fuhr direkt vom Rugby-Training zu Anns Wohnung. Sie wohnte in einer guten, aber nicht sonderlich teure Gegend und Paul hielt sein Auto vor einem älteren 4-Familienhaus an, stieg die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch und klingelte. Er hörte Geraschel, dann schaute jemand durch den Türspion und nach einem Gepolter riss Fiona die Tür auf. „Daddy! Ann hat mir gesagt, man soll immer erst durch den Spion gucken und hat mich hochgehoben. Wir haben angestrichen!."

„Ann hat recht," erwiderte Paul und schaute Ann ins Gesicht, während er Fiona auf den Arm nahm. So wie sie ihn anschaute, hatte sie nichts dagegen, dass er sie beim Vornamen nannte. Sie trug ein altes T-Shirt und eine alte Jeans, die mit Farbklecksen übersät waren und hatte anscheinend auch ein altes Hemd für Fiona gefunden. „Ich zeige dir, was ich gemacht habe," rief Fiona und zog ihren Vater hinter sich her - direkt in Anns Schlafzimmer. Die Möbel waren auf die Seite geschoben, der Boden abgedeckt und eine Wand offensichtlich frisch gestrichen. _Anscheinend hat sie doch keinen Freund, sonst würde sie das hier nicht allein machen. _

„Wir machen sowieso eine Pause. Kaffee….Paul?"

„Kaffee…Ich trinke eigentlich nur Tee."

„Dann mach ich dir einen Tee," erklärte Ann und verschwand in der Küche. Alona hatte sich immer beschwert, dass alle anderen Kaffee trinken würden, nur er nicht, ob er sich da nicht umstellen konnte. Ann hatte es einfach akzeptiert. Es waren alles nur Kleinigkeiten, aber es waren eben die Kleinigkeiten, die das Leben ausmachten. Er folgte ihr zur Küche und blieb an der Tür stehen. Ann setzte Kaffee und Tee auf, holte Kekse aus dem Schrank und schenkte für Fiona einen Becker Milch ein. Als sie sich umdrehte, fühlte sie seinen Blick. Er hatte helle, blaugraue Augen und bisher hatte sie immer gedacht, dass solche Augen kalt wirkten, aber was sie in Pauls Blick sah, belehrte sie eines Besseren. Ann fühlte, wie Röte in ihre Wangen stieg und sie ihn anstarrte; er stand nah, zu nah, und für einige Sekunden schien sie unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Daddy, können wir noch ein bisschen bleiben?" tönte es aus dem Wohnzimmer und der Augenblick war vorbei, der Bann gebrochen.

Ann blinzelte und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. Was war das gewesen? Hier stand sie in ihrer Küche mit einem Kollegen, den sie bis vor kurzem nicht hatte leiden können und ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Sie hatte in diese Augen geschaut und wenn Fiona nicht gerufen hätte… Sie fühlte sich jetzt noch wie hypnotisiert. Noch immer aufgewühlt griff sie nach dem Tablett mit den Tassen und fühlte, wie ihre Hände leicht zitterten. Sie vermied Pauls Blick und war froh, als er mit Fiona eine viertel Stunde später aufbrach.

Wie sollte sie damit umgehen? In der Schule sah sie Paul jeden Tag, sie saßen schließlich nebeneinander. Sein Blick war eindeutig gewesen, hitzig, ohne sie mit Blicken auszuziehen. Sie war nicht unangenehm berührt gewesen, sondern hatte unwillkürlich auf seinen Mund gestarrt, was er natürlich bemerkt hatte – wie auch nicht? Aber etwas mit einem Kollegen anfangen und vor allen Dingen mit _diesem_ Kollegen? Das konnte nur schief gehen und nach wie vor wusste sie nicht, wie sie Paul einschätzen sollte. Der Mann, der sie in der Küche angeschaut hatte, schien nichts gemeinsam zu haben mit dem Kollegen, der sie vor einiger Zeit so unfreundlich abgekanzelt hatte, aber wer wusste, ob nicht eines Tages Mr. Hyde wieder zum Vorschein kam? Nun ja, _Mr. Hyde_ war vielleicht _etwas_ übertrieben, aber sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie ihn vor ein paar Tagen beiläufig nach seiner zeit als Bewährungshelfer gefragt und wie sich sein Gesicht daraufhin verschlossen hatte. Da war für einen Moment wieder der Paul Andrews, den sie nicht mochte, zum Vorschein gekommen.


	7. Chapter 7

GEBRANNTES KIND…

Kap.7

Während Fiona im Auto fröhlich vor sich hin sang, hatte Paul Mühe sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren; ständig sah er Anns Bild vor sich. Er war sich sicher, sie hatte genau das gleiche gefühlt wie er. Lange hatte er nicht mehr so ein Verlangen gehabt eine Frau zu küssen wie diesmal. Wie hatte er sie nur mit Alona vergleichen können! Er würde…Wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte sein Bild als ihm einfiel, was Dr. Shrink gesagt hatte. Es war zu früh für irgendwelche neuen Beziehungen. Er würde wieder in das alte Muster verfallen, wenn er seine Probleme nicht aufarbeitete. Teilweise war ihm klar, woher seine Probleme rührten; seine Eltern hatten ihm immer gesagt, wie wichtig es sei _nett_ zu sein und niemanden vor den Kopf zu stoßen. _Nett_ zu sein war ein so hoher Wert in seiner Familie, dass Streitigkeiten nie offen ausgetragen wurden. _Man streitet sich nicht!_ Paul war ein unproblematisches Kind und ein Jugendlicher ohne Anzeichen von Pubertät gewesen, für seine Eltern sehr einfach, aber Paul wusste jetzt, dass diese Pubertät nötig gewesen wäre. Eines der wenige Male, wo Paul sich anders entschieden hatte als seine Eltern es wollten war nach dem Studium, als er Bewährungshelfer wurde und nicht Lehrer. Nicht, dass er seinen Eltern damit die Schuld zuschieben wollte; er liebte sie und doch war einiges aus diesem Erziehungsstil der Schlüssel zu seinen heutigen Problemen.

Sollte er erleichtert sein oder enttäuscht? Paul wusste es selbst nicht; Anns Verhalten am nächsten Schultag war das einer freundlichen Kollegin, vielleicht etwas mehr, aber es war nichts von dem Knistern zwischen ihnen zu spüren, was gestern so eindeutig war. Natürlich musste sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit anders benehmen, aber sie schien seinen Blick etwas zu vermeiden. War es ihr peinlich gewesen, wie er sie gestern angeschaut hatte? Wenn sie interessiert an ihm wäre, dann hätte sie doch sicherlich…. Plötzlich musste Paul fast lachen. Das war es doch genau, was Dr. Shrink – Lydia – ihm gesagt hatte, er erwartete, dass _Ann_ den ersten Schritt machte, vorausgesetzt, sie war überhaupt interessiert. Es war schon verrückt: _Die_ Frau in seinem Leben, bei der _er_ den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, Alona, war die Frau geworden, die hinterher die Richtung seines Leben bestimmt hatte und er hatte sie gelassen. Jetzt stand wieder vor einer Entscheidung.

Die Zeit, in der er Fiona bei Ann abholte, war ihm wichtig geworden. Es war die einzige Zeit, die er privat mit jemandem verbrachte. Sein Äußeres sah wieder so aus wie früher, Jeans und T-Shirt oder Hemd, so wie er sich am wohlsten fühlte, aber an seiner Verbitterung hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Seine Freizeit verbrachte er mit Fiona, saß abends vor dem Fernseher oder ging regelmäßig ins Fitnessstudio, aber Freunde hatte er nach wie vor nicht und wollte sie auch nicht. Abends war er ein paar Mal mit zum Lehrerstammtisch gegangen, aber außer Smalltalk hatte sich nichts ergeben und er war auch froh darüber. Auch Ann gegenüber hatte er sich nicht geöffnet, aber er merkte, dass er es gern getan hätte, dass er sich wünschte, sie würde ihn verstehen. Es war nicht nur, dass er sich körperlich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte; in ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich wohl.

Doch wenn er nicht die Initiative ergriff, war dies das letzte Mal, wo er Ann privat sah. Lydia hatte ihn gefragt, was passiere, wenn Ann _nicht_ den ersten Schritt täte, ob er sich damit abfinden wolle und plötzlich hatte er gewusst, dass er das _nicht_ wollte.

Ann stand im Türrahmen zur Küche. „Ann, würdest du mit mir essen gehen?" fragte er ohne Einleitung, während Fiona im Wohnzimmer ihre Schultasche zusammenpackte. Ann blinzelte zuerst und schaute dann in seine Augen, die sie intensiv ansahen. Natürlich wollte sie! „Ja, ja ich würde gerne mit dir essen gehen."

„Kann ich dich am Samstag abholen? Ein paar Straßen weiter ist ein Italiener, der ganz gut sein soll. Fiona ist an dem Wochenende bei ihrer Mutter."

_Da war sie wieder, die Erwähnung von Fionas Mutter_. Paul hatte nur einmal kurz erwähnt, dass er und Alona nicht verheiratet gewesen waren und dass sie neun Jahre zusammengelebt hatten. Mehr hatte er nicht erzählt und mehr wusste sie bis heute nicht. Sie wäre sich unehrlich vorgekommen, wenn sie Fiona gefragt hätte; dies war etwas, was Paul ihr eines Tages selbst erzählen musste.

Paul stand am Samstag pünktlich vor Anns Tür. Er trug Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd, aber kein Jackett. Ann war unsicher gewesen: Was sollte sie anziehen? Jetzt war sie erleichtert, dass sie Jeans und eine kurze weiße Bluse gewählt hatte, die Art Kleidung, die sie am liebsten mochte. Sie spürte Pauls Blick, der verriet, dass sie ihm so gefiel. Paul hatte einen Tisch reserviert und sie wurden vom Ober in eine kleine Nische geführt.

Weder Paul noch Ann hätten im Nachhinein sagen können, was sie gegessen hatten. Als der Ober fragte, wie sie zufrieden gewesen seien, murmelten beide die erwarteten Bestätigungen, dass alles gut gewesen sei, doch beide hatten während des ganzen Abends fast nur Augen für den anderen gehabt. Wie konnte dies sein? Sie kannten sich jetzt einige Monate, konnten sich zuerst nicht leiden und jetzt dies? _Liebe auf den zweiten Blick?_ ging es Ann durch den Kopf. _Ann, du bist verrückt. Von Liebe kann hier überhaupt noch nicht die Rede sein. Das ist nur ein Date, ein erstes Date, und ob was draus wird, wird sich erst noch zeigen. Ganz langsam, Ann, ganz langsam_. Doch wenn sie in Pauls Augen blickte und er sie anlächelte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Herz schon längst eine andere Entscheidung getroffen hatte, von _langsam_ konnte keine Rede sein.

Wie habe ich sie nur mit Alona vergleichen können? Dieser Gedanke ging Paul immer wieder durch den Kopf. Irgendwann werde ich ihr alles erzählen, aber jetzt noch nicht. Bisher hatten sie sich über die Schule unterhalten, über das anstehende Rugbyturnier, aber selbst das war anders mit ihr. Ann konnte zuhören; sie hatte nicht immer Ratschläge parat sondern fragte ihn nach _seiner_ Meinung und _seinen_ Erfahrungen.

Paul hielt vor Anns Haus, stieg aus seinem Auto und öffnete dann die Tür für Ann. Einen Augenblick zögerte sie, dann fragte sie. „Willst du noch etwas mit hochkommen?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kap.. 8

_Ob er noch mit hochkommen wollte?_ Natürlich war Paul schon einige Male mit oben gewesen, aber eben um Fiona abzuholen und jetzt war Fiona nicht da; jetzt waren sie allein. Paul brachte keinen Ton heraus; er nickte nur und folgte Ann. Das Klicken des Schlüssels im Schloss kam Ann um ein Vielfaches lauter vor als sonst; die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden. Ann drehte sich zu Paul um und dann spürte sie seine Arme um Schulter und Taille und seinen Mund auf dem ihren. Es war wie ein Fieber, das über sie beide kam. Paul presste sie eng an sich; seine Finger glitten über ihre Haare, ihren Hals, dann tiefer. Ann spürte eine leichte, zarte Berührung an ihren Brüsten, während ihre eigenen Hände Pauls Rücken hinunter tiefer wanderten. Er stöhnte und…._Rrrring!Rrrrring_!

Ann und Paul fuhren auseinander wie ertappt. Noch atemlos blinzelte Ann mehrmals. „Warte mal," sagte sie heiser. „Ich… ich bin gleich wieder da." Rrrring! Rrrring! Sie strich ihre Bluse glatt und hastete ans Telefon im Wohnzimmer; Paul folgte ihr. „Hallo?...Hallo? – Seltsam, wieder niemand dran, das ist schon das zweite Mal diese Woche," murmelte Ann und legte den Hörer auf.

Noch immer schwer atmend blickte Paul Ann an und nahm sie erneut in den Arm. „Ich glaube, es war ganz gut, dass das Telefon geklingelt hat," sagte er leise und seine Finger fuhren zärtlich über ihr Gesicht. „Ich hätte heute Nacht für nichts garantieren können und ich glaube, wir sollten es etwas langsamer angehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du morgen früh etwas bereust." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ann, du kannst mir glauben…" Sanft küsste er Ann nochmals und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen, bevor er sie losließ. „Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser, sonst…." sagte er widerwillig und sein Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, was dieses _sonst_ bedeutete. „Ann, ich verstehe nicht wie, aber du bedeutest mir jetzt schon so viel..."

Ann spürte Pauls fragenden Blick und lächelte ihn an. „Paul, ich…. Mir geht's genauso und ich würde auch gerne…Ich bin ganz durcheinander, aber wenn du morgen Zeit hast…"

„Ich hole dich morgen Nachmittag um Drei ab, in Ordnung?" Als Ann nickte, drückte Paul ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange und berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen Fingern. Dann verschwand er.

Ann spürte noch seine Berührung auf ihren Lippen. Auch wenn er gegangen war, es konnte keine Rede sein von _langsam angehen_. Das war Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Sie wusste, es könnte schwierig werden, vor allen Dingen, wenn diese Beziehung nicht so liefe, wie sie es sich wünschte. Aber irgendwann hatte sie gewusst, dass sie es riskieren _musste_.

Als Ann am Montag zur Schule fuhr, musste sie in Gedanken an den Sonntagnachmittag lächeln. Sie hatte sich wie ein verliebter Teenager gefühlt, als sie mit Paul in den kleinen Stadtpark am Rand von Manchester gegangen war und offensichtlich war es ihm genauso ergangen. Sie wussten, dass es in der Schule anders sein musste und wollten auch nicht, dass irgendjemand von ihrer Beziehung erfuhr – jedenfalls vorläufig nicht. So war sie Paul im Lehrerzimmer nur einen kurzen Blick zu – _Später_! sagte der Blick und wurde erwidert.

Der große Tag war, auf den die ganze Schule gewartet hatte, war vorbei. Die South-Side-School hatte den Pokal nicht mit nach Hause nehmen können, aber sie waren Vizemeister geworden, etwas, was sich niemand vor wenigen Monaten auch nur im Entferntesten hätte vorstellen können.

Ann hatte sich nie für Rugby interessiert, sich von Paul aber vorher die Regeln erklären lassen. Sie erinnerte sich noch an seine Verwunderung: Warum wollte sie die Regeln wissen, nur weil er sich dafür interessierte. Sie vergaß auch sein Gesicht nicht, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie es wegen ihm wissen wollte, weil es ihm so wichtig war, offensichtlich war er das nicht gewohnt. Aber nach wie vor hatte er wenig von sich selbst erzählt. _Und wie viel hast du ihm von Greg erzählt? Ebenfalls nichts! _Aber _sie_ hatte das Kapitel Greg wohl endgültig abschließen können, während er Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit nach wie vor nicht verarbeitet hatte.

Abends wurde in einem Lokal gefeiert. Mrs. Evans, eine Nachbarin, hatte sich bereit erklärt auf Fiona aufzupassen. Es dürfe nicht zu spät werden, hatte sie erklärte, aber ansonsten sei Fiona ja ein nettes Mädchen. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend, den alle genossen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so für Rugby interessierst," sagte Parker Reynolds zu Ann. „Du hast ja ungeahnte Fanqualitäten." Später, als ein breites Grinsen Anns Gesicht überzog, schaute Britney Sheer sie ganz seltsam an. Ann lachte noch mehr bei dem Gedanken, was die Kollegin wohl sagen würde, wenn sie jetzt vor allen Leuten Paul um den hals gefallen wäre, wie sie es am liebsten getan hätte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie viel ihm dieser 2. Platz bedeutet hatte. Langsam löste sich die Gesellschaft auf. Paul schaute auf die Uhr; er musste jetzt auch aufbrechen, wenn er Fiona rechtzeitig abholen wollte. Ann bezahlte, sie war mit dem Bus gekommen und würde ihn auch zurück nehmen; die Haltestelle war nur wenige Meter von ihrem Haus entfernt. Gleichzeitig mit Paul trat sie auf den Bürgersteig.

„Ich kann dich doch mitnehmen, Ann," meinte Paul. „Ich hab extra nichts getrunken, damit ich das Auto nehmen kann.."

„Lass gut sein Paul, es macht mir nichts aus. Wenn du jetzt noch den Umweg machst, kommst du zu spät und du hast mir mal erzählt, wie Mrs. Evans ist. Ist wirklich in Ordnung." Sie öffnete ihre Handtasche und kramte nach ihrem Portemonnaie.

„Wirklich Ann, warum willst du den Bus nehmen, wenn ich dich genauso gut mitnehmen kann?"

Ann erstarrte; auf einmal fühlte sie sich, als ob eine eisige Hand nach ihr gegriffen hätte. „Ich muss wirklich los, Paul, sagte sie heiser. Der Bus fuhr vor und Ann stieg hastig und wortlos ein, ohne Paul noch einmal anzuschaun.

„Ann, was ist los? Was hast du?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kap. 9

Das Herz schlug ihr immer noch bis zum Hals, als sie die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte immer noch Pauls verletzte, fast verzweifelte Stimme im Ohr. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen. Ann nahm den Telefonhörer ab und zögerte dann; das war nichts, was man am Telefon besprechen konnte. Er würde wahrscheinlich gerade Fiona ins Bett bringen. Jetzt hinzufahren….sollte sie ein Taxi nehmen? Nein, sie würde morgen früh direkt hinfahren; sie sie hatten sowieso etwas mit ihm und Fiona unternehmen wollen.

Gerade als Ann auf den Klingelknopf drücken wollte, hörte sie eine Stimme, die aus dem geöffneten Fenster nach außen drang, eine Frauenstimme.

„Sag mal, Paul, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich habe nachher noch ein Seminar hier in Manchester und bin extra ganz früh gekommen um das mit dir zu besprechen. Telefonisch erreicht man dich ja kaum. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich keine geregelten Arbeitszeiten habe wie du. Ich brauche diese Seminare am Wochenende und was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn wir die Besuche von Fiona etwas verschieben?"

_Alona, Fionas Mutter!_ Ann wusste, es war eigentlich falsch weiter zuzuhören, sie sollte entweder klingeln oder wieder wegfahren, aber sie blieb stehen.

„Ich werde einen Großteil des Wochenendes weg sein und ich kann Kieran nicht zumuten…"

„Ja, Kieran, immer Kieran…Wenn du nur einen Bruchteil der Liebe für Fiona hättest, die du für Kieran hast... Aber du solltest etwas leiser sein; Fiona schläft noch. Vielleicht solltest du ihr auch selbst erklären, dass du sie am nächsten Wochenende nicht abholst und warum." Pauls Stimme klang müde.

„Jetzt muss ich mir auch noch Vorwürfe von dir anhören! Was meinst du, wie schwierig es jetzt für mich ist die Hypotheken für das Haus allein aufzubringen, ich musste die Praxisstunden ausweiten und Kieran wird in einigen Jahren auf die Universität gehen und außerdem…"

_Holte die Frau überhaupt einmal Luft?_ Paul sagte nichts mehr. Ann hatte genug gehört und klingelte. Die Stimme verstummte und Schritte näherten sich der Tür.

_Ann?_ Er hatte zwar mit ihr vereinbart, dass sie sich heute treffen wollten, aber nach dem gestrigen Abend war Paul nicht mehr sicher gewesen, ob sie kommen würde und sie kam früher als sonst. „Darf ich reinkommen?" Sein Gesicht hellte sich kurz auf, dann hielt er die Tür auf.

Als Ann in den Flur trat, kam Fiona gerade verschlafen und mit ihrem Stofftier aus ihrem Zimmer; offensichtlich hatte das Klingeln sie geweckt. Paul nahm seine Tochter in den Arm und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf sie ins Wohnzimmer schlurfte.

„Ann, ich bin froh, dass du das bist, willst du…? – Fionas Mutter ist überraschend gekommen. Als Ann ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah sie Fiona auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter sitzen. Sie war eine hübsche Frau, wie Ann sehen konnte, allerdings mit einem recht unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie wohl nicht nur heute hatte.

Als Ann eintrat, schaute Fiona auf und rutschte von Alonas Schoß. „Ann! Du bist schon da? Gehen wir heute ins Schwimmbad wie du versprochen hast?"

Alona schien unangenehm überrascht, als Paul Ann vorstellte. Warum? Kurz darauf verabschiedete sie sich.

„Frühstückst du mit uns? Ich muss mich nur noch schnell waschen." fragte Fiona. Ann nickte und folgte Paul in die Küche, während Fiona im Badezimmer verschwand. Er war blass und hatte offensichtlich schlecht geschlafen. Ann legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Paul, ich muss dir nachher noch etwas erzählen, aber ich möchte dir erstmal sagen, dass es mir sehr leid tut wegen gestern. Mein letzter Freund, er war…..ziemlich kontrollierend und als du das mit dem Bus gesagt hast, das war so ähnlich. Ich hab mich gefühlt, als ob es mir die Luft abschnürt."

_Kontrollierend? Sie hatte geglaubt, er sei kontrollierend?_ Paul hätte beinahe laut herausgelacht. Nichts konnte weiter entfernt sein von der Wahrheit als das. Er zog Ann in seine Arme und küsste sie. Oh Gott, war er froh, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis gewesen war. Als sie die Badzimmertür hörten, fuhren sie auseinander – Fiona! Alles andere musste warten. Wie besprochen fuhr Ann mit ins Schwimmbad und hier erzählte sie Paul, was sie damals mit Greg erlebt hatte. Sie war froh, dass Paul jetzt alles wusste und endlich war Paul auch einmal aus sich herausgegangen und sie hatte einiges von ihm erfahren und wusste, dass nicht er der kontrollierende Part was. Aber nach wie vor hatte sie das Gefühl, als sei da noch mehr.

Wie einfach auf einmal alles schien. Paul ging in seine reguläre Beratung bei Lydia Shrink. Er war sich sicher, dass er auf einem guten Weg war, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass es lange dauern würde, bis alles verarbeitet war. Allerdings wusste Ann nach wie vor nichts von den Vorfällen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass er seinen Beruf als Bewährungshelfer aufgegeben hatte. Noch wusste sie etwas davon, dass er regelmäßig eine Psychologin aufsuchte. Als sie ihn gefragt hatte, was er heute Nachmittag vorhabe, hatte er gesagt, dass er noch Arbeiten zu korrigieren habe. Immer wieder nahm er sich vor, ihr davon zu erzählen und immer wieder verschob er es. Erst sollte die Beziehung so fest sein, dass Ann sicher bei ihm bleiben würde. Zwar war er durch Tracys Tagebücher entlastet worden, aber er war nicht unschuldig an der ganzen Entwicklung gewesen. Er hätte viel früher die Notbremse ziehen müssen, hätte Tracy beim ersten Anzeichen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, an eine Kollegin verweisen müssen. Stattdessen hatte er sich geschmeichelt gefühlt und hatte sich selbst und anderen beweisen wollen, dass er auch mit einem solchen Fall fertig würde. Was würde Ann tun, wenn sie davon erfuhr. Nach dem Gespräch mit Lydia war ihm klar geworden, dass er das Ganze nicht länger hinausschieben konnte. Lydia hatte ihn noch zur Tür begleitet und sich freundlich von ihm verabschiedet und ihn ermutigt Ann die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ja, heute Abend würde er Ann alles sagen. Dann würde er auch das schlechte Gewissen loswerden, dass er Ann angelogen hatte.

Sie waren erst so kurze Zeit zusammen, aber irgendwie kam es Ann vor, als gehörten sie und Paul schon lange zusammen. Seit dem Abend in ihrer Wohnung waren sie nicht mehr allein gewesen; sie hatten sich lang und zärtlich geküsst, aber sie hatten noch nicht einmal miteinander geschlafen. Heute Abend würde Mrs. Evans auf Fiona aufpassen und Paul würde mit zu ihr kommen. Besonders sexy war ihre Unterwäsche ja wirklich nicht und eigentlich war es ja auch fast egal, denn Ann wusste genau, dass sie ziemlich schnell zerknüllt am Boden liegen würde, aber es war eben auch nur _fast_ egal. In der Leicesterstreet war ein kleiner, feiner Laden, in dem würde sie das Nötige finden.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Ann verließ das kleine Geschäft mit einer recht großen Einkaufstüte. Die Auswahl dort hatte sie fast schwindlig gemacht und vermutlich würde auch ihr Bankkonto etwas schwindlig werden, aber das war es ihr wert. Als sie ihr Auto aufschloss, schaute sie flüchtig auf die andere Straßenseite und erstarrte. Da stand Paul und verabschiedete sich von einer wunderschönen schwarzhaarigen Frau, Paul, der ihr erzählt hatte, er müsse noch Arbeiten korrigieren. Die beiden bemerkten Ann nicht, aber Ann sah sofort, dass sie sich gut kennen mussten, so wie sie miteinander umgingen. Paul hatte sie angelogen. Ann blinkte die Tränen, die aufstiegen, weg. Sie hatte immer gemerkt, dass da noch etwas war. War es das, was er verschwiegen hatte? Aber vielleicht war es auch ganz harmlos, vielleicht machte er nur gerade eine Pause, vielleicht... Sie würde nicht wieder den Fehler machen falsche Schlüsse zu ziehen. In Gedanken versunken fuhr sie weiter und erledigte noch einige Einkäufe. Nervös verstaute sie zu Hause die Lebensmittel und holte die mit viel Liebe eingekaufte Lingerie aus der Tüte. Ihre Nervosität stieg. Was sollte sie tun? Zögernd hob sie den Telefonhörer ab.

_Ich komme mir wie eine Heuchlerin vor; bitte lass es harmlos sein!_ „Hallo Paul, ich wollte mal hören, wie weit du mit deinen Arbeiten bist. Hast du viel zu tun? Klappt das heute Abend pünktlich?"

„Ich bin in jedem Fall rechtzeitig bei dir und freue mich schon sehr," sagte Paul sanft.

„Hast du überhaupt schon eine Pause gemacht? Wenn du die ganze Zeit durcharbeitest…" Ann ließ die Frage in der Luft hängen. _Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo er ihr sagen könnte, dass er mal kurz weg gewesen war und dass…_

„Das macht mir nichts aus, Ann, wirklich nicht."

_Es war also nicht harmlos gewesen. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen führte er ein Doppelleben._

„Ann?...Warum antwortest du nicht?"

„Du hast mich angelogen, Paul. Ich….ich habe dich heute gesehen in der Leicesterstraße und nicht nur dich, auch diese Frau." Sie versuchte krampfhaft ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Ich habe immer gemerkt, dass da noch irgendwas ist, aber nie hätte ich gedacht…Ich verstehe nicht, wie du…Warum, Paul?", sagte Ann tonlos. In die entstehende Stille hinein legte sie auf. Und dann kamen die Tränen.

Paul saß wie erstarrt an seinem Schreibtisch und hörte das Tuten, das aus dem Telefonhörer drang. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Sie hatte ihn gesehen und tatsächlich gedacht…Wusste sie denn nicht, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete? Es war seine eigene Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen war. Seine Angst sie zu verlieren, wenn sie über seine Vergangenheit Bescheid wüsste, war so groß gewesen, dass er das notwendige Gespräch immer wieder aufgeschoben hatte. Er wählte ihre Nummer, aber sie nahm nicht ab. Wieder und wieder versuchte er anzurufen, bis er schließlich ihre Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte. „Ann, bitte, bitte hör mich an. Es ist nicht, was du denkst; ich weiß, dass ich dir etwas erklären muss…." „Paul, ich weiß nicht, was du mir da erklären willst…" Anns Stimme klang müde.

„Bitte Ann, gib mir eine Chance!" Ann hörte, wie dringlich und flehend Pauls Stimme klang. Hatte sie ihm etwas unterstellt, was gar nicht stimmte? Wenn er nicht ein begnadeter Schauspieler war, dann wollte er ihr tatsächlich etwas Wichtiges sagen.

„Gut, Paul, du kannst nachher vorbeikommen, sagen wir in einer Stunde." Sie würde etwas Zeit brauchen um ihr verheultes Gesicht zu kühlen und sich so weit innerlich vorzubereiten, dass sie ihm entgegentreten konnte.

Erleichtert legte Paul den Hörer auf. Auch hier war wieder der Unterschied zu Alona. Die Fakten schienen auch hier gegen ihn zu sprechen. Er hatte Ann seine Vergangenheit verschwiegen und sie hatte gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, er hatte ihr erzählt, er wolle Arbeiten korrigieren und sie hatte ihn mit einer schönen Frau gesehen – aber sie gab ihm eine Chance. Er würde sie nutzen, er würde ihr alles erzählen.

Es klingelte. _Paul war erheblich zu früh!_ Ohne nachzudenken öffnete Ann die Tür und erstarrte, als sie in den Wohnungsflur geschoben wurde und eine Hand ihren Arm fest umklammerte – Greg!

„Du scheinst nicht erfreut mich zu sehen," sagte Greg mit einer trügerisch sanften Stimme. Sein Griff wurde fester und Ann schrie auf. „Du Schlampe," zischte Greg und zerrte sie ins Wohnzimmer.. „Ich war sicher, du würdest irgendwann zu mir zurückkommen. Ich dachte du wüsstest, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind, dass du nie einen Mann wie mich finden würdest. Ich dachte, du hättest dich für mich rein erhalten und dann habe ich dich mit diesem Lehrer gesehen. – Ja, ich habe dich beobachten lassen und konnte nicht glauben, was das Detektivbüro mir berichtete. Aber dann habe ich euch mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Wie konntest du mich so verraten? Ich hätte dir alles gegeben, alles!"

Ann fröstelte, als sie in Gregs Augen blickte. Seine Hände hatten sich in ihre Oberarme gebohrt. „Du tust mir weh!"

Sein Griff lockerte sich und er lächelte fast zärtlich. „Mein Liebling, das wollte ich nicht. Nicht wahr, du wirst zu mir zurückkommen? Du weißt, wie ich dich liebe."

Anns Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Greg war besessen von ihr. Nichts würde ihn überzeugen können zu gehen. Wie sollte sie ihn beschwichtigen? In einigen Minuten würde Paul kommen und was dann?

Gregs Finger fuhren zärtlich über ihr Gesicht. „Du wirst zu mir zurückkommen, Ann?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Lingerie, die noch immer auf dem Sofa lag. Sein Blick verzerrte sich. „Für _ihn_? Das hast du für _ihn_ gekauft?" schrie er wütend und holte aus. Sein Schlag traf Ann voll auf die Wange und sie fiel zu Boden.


	11. Chapter 11

Gebranntes Kind….

Kap. 11

Paul drückte auf den Klingelknopf. Er was froh, dass Ann ihm die Chance gab zu erklären, auch wenn er wusste, dass er gewisse Dinge nicht erklären _konnte_. Sie öffnete nicht und er klingelte erneut. _So groß war die Wohnung doch nicht, dass sie die Klingel überhören konnte_. Paul wartete einige Sekunden und versuchte es noch einmal; er hörte den Klingelton, aber sie machte nicht auf. _Ob sie es sich anders überlegt hatte? Aber dann hätte sie ihn doch angerufen und sich nicht feige aus der Affäre gezogen._ Unschlüssig stand er vor der Tür, als sich ein Fenster im Erdgeschoss neben der Haustür öffnete und der Kopf von Mrs. Crisp erschien. Sie war eine nette, etwa 80-jährige Frau, wenn auch etwas neugierig, und Paul hatte im Flur ab und zu einige Worte mit ihr gewechselt. „Sie sind doch der junge Mann von Miss. Beresford; macht sie nicht auf?"

Paul schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie erwartet mich, ich verstehe das nicht."

„Warten Sie, ich lass Sie rein, dann können Sie oben noch mal klingeln." Der Kopf verschwand und kurz darauf ertönte der Summer. Dann schaute Mrs. Crisp aus ihrer Tür. „Ich glaube, sie hat schon Besuch. Vorhin ist ein junger Mann die Treppe hochgegangen." Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Nein, so eine ist sie nicht! Gehen Sie mal rauf!" Paul ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal. Oben drückte er wieder auf den Klingelknopf – Stille, nichts…Vielleicht wollte sie wirklich nicht aufmachen. Enttäuscht drehte Paul sich um und begann langsam die Treppe hinunterzusteigen. Auf einmal hörte er ein Geräusch, das ihn wieder herumfahren ließ: ein dumpfes Poltern und ein kurzes Stöhnen, dann wieder Stille. Mit einem Satz nahm er die Stufen und klopfte mit der Faust an die Tür. „Ann, mach auf!" - Stille…

Von unten hörte er die Stimme von Mrs. Crisp. „Junger Mann, so geht das nicht! Sie können hier nicht so einen Lärm machen!" Paul polterte die Stufen hinunter. „Mrs. Crisp, da stimmt irgendwas nicht. Ich habe ein seltsames Geräusch gehört. Kannten sie den Mann, der vorhin nach oben gegangen ist?"

Mrs. Crisp schaute ihn prüfend an. „Nein, und Sie haben Recht, das ist seltsam. Hmhm…ich habe einen Schlüssel zum Blumengießen und wenn da wirklich….Also, in den Detektivgeschichten, die ich da immer…"

Bitte, Mrs Crisp, bitte geben Sie mir den Schlüssel, bitte!" flehte Paul. Umständlich holte die alte Frau den Schlüssel aus einer Kommode und drückte ihn Paul in die Hand. Zuerst schlug Paul die Haustür vernehmlich hinter sich zu und dann schlich erleise die Treppe hinauf, während Mrs. Crisp hinter ihrer Tür hervorlugte. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie nichts verpassen, andererseits konnte es ja gefährlich werden.

Paul war vorsichtig genug keinen Lärm zu machen. Zum Glück trug er weiche Turnschuhe. Falls er Recht hatte und der Mann, den Mrs. Crisp gesehen hatte, tatsächlich Ann etwas angetan hatte… Flüchtig hatte er daran gedacht die Polizei zu rufen, aber was, wenn er Unrecht hatte und es war alles ganz harmlos?

Langsam steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn um….Das war gut gegangen, kein lautes Klicken diesmal…Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und horchte. Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand halboffen und er hörte leises Schluchzen. Paul drückte die Tür vorsichtig auf, doch entweder hatte er ein Geräusch gemacht oder ein Luftzug hatte ihn verraten – ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann drehte sich um. Hinter ihm auf dem Boden saß Ann; Blut lief aus ihrer Nase. Ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern warf Paul sich mit einem Satz auf den Mann und riss ihn zu Boden. Dann packte er ihn beim Kragen und riss ihn erneut hoch. Seine Faust landete krachend auf der Nase des Mannes und an dem Knirschen hörte Paul, dass er sie gebrochen hatte. Ein weiterer Kinnhaken setzte den Kerl vollends außer Gefecht. Keuchend drehte Paul sich zu Ann um, die aufgestanden war und auf ihn zutaumelte. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in seine Arme. "Ich war noch nie so froh wie gerade eben, dass du Rugby spielst," flüsterte sie leise und Paul lachte kurz auf. „Ann, du bist …Wenn du jetzt so scherzen kannst, geht es dir hoffentlich schon wieder besser. Aber wir rufen jetzt die Polizei und auch einen Arzt."

Sanft führte er sie zu einem Sessel und wählte dann die Nummer der Polizei. Der Notarzt untersuchte Ann zuerst; ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt, ein Bluterguss hatte sich auf ihrer Wange gebildet und sie hatte verschiedene blaue Flecke, aber sonst war sie unverletzt. Der Arzt trug Salbe auf, während Paul zu Protokoll gab, was passiert war. Anns erklärte kurz, wer Greg Winston war und was er gewollt hatte. Sie könnte ihre ausführliche Aussage auch noch am nächsten Tag machen, meinte der nette Sergeant; dann wurde Greg Winston abgeführt.

Endlich schloss sich die Tür schloss sich hinter der Polizei, dem Arzt und Mrs. Crisp, die selbst von der Polizei nicht zurückzuhalten war. „Ach Kindchen, wie sehen Sie denn aus? Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich Ihrem jungen Mann den Schlüssel gegeben habe…und wie tapfer…" Sie konnte sich gar nicht fassen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis wieder ging. „Wenn ich das meiner Freundin Emily erzähle…"

Paul kniete vor dem Sessel nieder, in dem Ann noch immer saß und nahm ihre Hände. „Ich hatte so eine Angst um dich, Ann. Als ich dich da sah mit blutiger Nase und diesen Kerl da stehen…Ann, du bist die einzige Frau für mich. Ich habe dir nachher noch viel zu erzählen, aber du sollst eins vorher wissen. Die Frau, mit der du mich gesehen hast, ist eine Psychologin, zu der ich regelmäßig in die Sprechstunde gehe. Ich wollte dir davon erzählen, aber ich habe es immer wieder aufgeschoben. Oh Ann…ich liebe dich."

Eine Psychologin? Ann brauchte gar nicht lange zu überlegen, sie wusste, dass Paul die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Ich glaube dir, Paul," sagte sie.

„Du glaubst mir? Einfach so?" Paul hätte heulen können. Sie kannte ihn erst so kurz und sie glaubte ihm ohne Erklärung. „Ann, ich weiß nicht, wie du dich fühlst, aber ich würde dir gerne erzählen…" Er schluckte und Ann nickte. Die ganze Geschichte floss aus ihm heraus, _seine Schwierigkeit sich akzeptiert zu fühlen, der Wunsch sich zu beweisen, seine Unfähigkeit Entscheidungen zu treffen, seine Beziehung zu Alona und…Tracy Ellis und die Folgen._ Unsicher schaute er in Anns Augen und sah nur Zärtlichkeit und Liebe dort. „Warum hat sie dir nicht geglaubt?" fragte sie und Paul schluckte: So einfach war es für Ann.

.„Ann, warum ist dieser Greg Winston denn auf einmal hier wieder aufgetaucht?"

„Ich hatte in den zwei Jahren nach ihm keinen Freund und irgendwie hat er gedacht, ich käme wieder zu ihm zurück. Dann hat er erfahren, dass wir beide… und völlig ausgerastet ist er, als er sah, was da auf dem Sofa liegt."

Pauls Augen weiteten sich, als er die Wäsche auf der Couch sah; das war neu, das wusste er. „Für mich?" flüsterte er, stand auf und zog Ann sanft an sich. "Ann, wenn es dir wieder besser geht, dann…"

„Mir geht es schon viel besser, Paul. Nichts ist besser, als wenn du bei mir bist. Bitte nimm mich in deine Arme." _Was für eine dumme Frau diese Alona Cunningham gewesen war, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, was für einen Mann sie in Paul hatte. Er war von seiner Natur aus sanft und freundlich und hatte sich in seiner Verbitterung zurückgezogen. Jetzt, wo sie von seiner Vergangenheit wusste, verstand sie vieles viel besser._

„Es ist ein guter Zufall, dass morgen sowieso Sommerfeiertag ist. Ich bleibe, Ann, aber das…" er schaute bedeutungsvoll auf die zarte Lingerie, „…heben wir uns für später auf."

Ann war erschöpfter als sie gedacht hatte und schlief, von Paul gehalten, ein. Paul lag noch lange wach. In seinen Armen lag Ann und wenn er gekonnt hätte wie er wollte, hätte er mit ihr weit mehr gemacht als sie nur zu halten. Aber er war vernünftig; das Problem war nur, dass sein Körper nicht ganz so vernünftig war wie sein Verstand. Morgen…Irgendwann im Morgengrauen schlief er endlich ein.

_Ihr Bein war so schwer…_Ann versuchte es zu heben, aber es ging nicht. Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Das Gesicht schmerzte…Greg, gestern…Als sie ihren Kopf vorsichtig drehte, sah sie, was ihr Bein so schwer machte – Pauls Bein lag auf dem ihren. Als sie sich bewegte, öffnete Paul verschlafen die Augen. Er brauchte einen Augenblick um zu realisieren, wo er war, dann lächelte er Ann an. _Oh, hat der Mann ein wundervolles Lächeln. Ich möchte jeden Morgen so aufwachen._

Paul stöhnte. „Ich glaube, ich brauche erstmal eine Dusche um richtig wach zu werden."

Ann öffnete ihre Augen ganz. „Mir würde eine Dusche auch gut tun…"

Paul lächelte spitzbübisch und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich.. _Wie machte er das nur?_ „So? Würde sie das?" Dann wurde er ernster, während er sanft mit den Fingern über ihr Gesicht fuhr. „Wie geht es dir heute Morgen?"

„Ich dürfte grün und blau sein, aber sonst geht es mir gut….gut genug." Ann kannte sich selbst nicht, aber mit Paul schien alles anders. Pauls Augen leuchteten und ein Lächeln umspielte sein Lippen „Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal duschen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich ein bisschen… einseife?"

Irgendwann war das Wasser kalt geworden und Paul hatte Ann vorsichtig abgetrocknet und in ein weiches Handtuch gehüllt. Dann nahm er sie auf die Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück. „Geht es dir wirklich gut, Ann?" fragte er noch einmal, während er sie vorsichtig auf das Bett legte und sich selbst auf den Rand setzte. „Oh, ja!" erwiderte Ann und streifte hastig das Handtuch ab. Er streckte seine Hand aus und zog sie an sich.

Paul stand auf und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Hinter sich hörte er Ann glucksen und drehte sich um. „Was gibt es?" fragte er.

„Ich dachte nur eben daran, dass ich damals auf der Uni vielleicht eine andere Fächerkombination gewählt hätte, wenn ich dich schon gekannt hätte."

Auf den verständnislosen Blick von Paul hin fügte sie hinzu. „Ich meine vielleicht eher Kunst und da die Richtung Bildhauerei. Warst du schon einmal in Rom, und zwar im Kapitolinischen Museum?"


End file.
